<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664422">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns'>Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Principal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice needed a book. She found something else, quite by chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrice/Chise (Princess Principal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice needed a book. That wasn't unusual for a college student. She had the title and author, and just needed to find out where in the library it was shelved. She had the option to use a computer. That would be faster. Apparently, the system even kept track of what books were in and checked out. But, it wasn't as real. The physical act of looking through the cards made it authentic in a way she couldn't explain. So, she walked to the card catalog.</p><p>She found the appropriate drawer, and pulled it out, fingering through the tabs until she found the correct category.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another person by the computers sitting next to the catalog. She glanced over, to see a girl about her age, with short dark hair, adorned with red flower-shaped pins. She was Asian, and Beatrice felt as though she ought to recognize her. She must have seen her around campus some time, but her name didn't come to mind.</p><p>It didn't matter. She turned her attention back to finding the book she needed. Which she did quickly enough.</p><p>She jotted down the information in her notebook.</p><p>She heard a whirring sound, and glanced up to see the Asian girl staring at the printer that stood between the computer monitors. After a moment, she carefully tore off the paper, and walked off deeper into the library.</p><p>Beatrice shook her head, and closed the drawer. Faster yes. Still somehow unreal.</p><p>"Next thing you know they'll replace all the books too," she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>She moved slowly down the row, holding her hand out as she scanned down the titles and catalog numbers on the spines of the books. Closer to what she needed.</p><p>And then just as it seemed she was about to reach the right volume, her hand hit against something soft and warm. Another hand.</p><p>She jolted in surprise, pulling her hand back and turning to look with wide eyes.</p><p>The Asian girl stood there with a similar expression of surprise.</p><p>"Oh," Beatrice spluttered. "Ah. Sorry, I didn't .…"</p><p>"No, it is entirely my fault. I apologize."</p><p>They stood there for a long moment. Staring. Beatrice became aware that her cheeks were heating up, and saw the other girl's face dust pink.</p><p>"Ah. Well, I'll just .…"</p><p>"Yes, apologies again."</p><p>They both reached up at the same moment, their hands again brushing together.</p><p>Hurriedly they pulled back.</p><p>Beatrice's face burned brighter, and the Asian girl was turning quite red.</p><p>"Sorry," Beatrice said.</p><p>"It is fine."</p><p>"Um. Right. Go ... go ahead."</p><p>The Asian girl cleared her throat. "Oh. Well, perhaps you ought to take your book first?"</p><p>"Oh. No, that's fine. After you."</p><p>The Asian girl nodded, and reached out to ease the book off the shelf.</p><p>Beatrice's eyes widened, and she made a surprised squeal.</p><p>The Asian girl jolted back again in surprise. "Are ... are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes, it's just ... I mean, that's the book that I need!"</p><p>"Oh. But I need it as well."</p><p>Beatrice was bright red now. "I mean, I really need it! I have to read it for a course."</p><p>"As do I," the Asian girl replied, an edge of heat to her voice. "As you said that I ought to go first .…"</p><p>Beatrice blinked. "Ah. I mean, the assignment .…"</p><p>"Cannot be more important than my assignment!"</p><p>Beatrice shook her head hurriedly. "No, of course not! Um. Well. Perhaps we could share it?"</p><p>The other girl blinked. "Share?"</p><p>"I mean, we could both take it? Read it together I mean."</p><p>"Oh." Her lips pursed, and she tapped her chin. "I see. Yes, that might perhaps work."</p><p>"Ahemmm?"</p><p>Both girls jolted again in surprise, and turned to the source of the new voice. A young woman, a tall brunette with a generous figure, stood at the end of the row. She wore a dress-suit that practically screamed "Librarian." Her hands were on her hips, but she wore a thin smirk rather than a frown.</p><p>"You're making something of a scene," the woman said.</p><p>"Sorry," Beatrice and the other girl both said quietly.</p><p>"It's fine. If you've found what you need, I do believe that there's no line at the circulation desk?"</p><p>Beatrice winced, and the Asian girl nodded, both taking the hint.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself," Beatrice said, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm Beatrice."</p><p>"Chise. It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>There <em>was</em> someone at the front desk, so Beatrice and Chise stood a little ways back.</p><p>"So ... guess we have to head out to study?"</p><p>Chise smiled. "I believe it would be safer."</p><p>"What dorm are you in?"</p><p>"Henry Hall," Chise answered.</p><p>Beatrice blinked in surprise. "No! That's where I am too."</p><p>"Is that so? Floor 3?"</p><p>"Of course," Beatrice answered with a frown. Floor two was all boys, and floor four was mixed (though of course segregated by room).</p><p>"What room? I am in 309."</p><p>"302. I guess you use the far stairs?"</p><p>Chise grinned. "Usually so, yes."</p><p>The person in front of them left the library, so Beatrice and Chise moved forward.</p><p>"Oh, Hello Beatrice." The student librarian behind the desk smiled.</p><p>"Hello Lily," Beatrice replied with a polite smile.</p><p>"You ... um, have you a book to check out?"</p><p>"Yes," Chise answered, placing it on the counter."</p><p>"We're planning to share," Beatrice explained.</p><p>"I see. Well, may I see your student ID?"</p><p>Chise nodded, and fished it out of a pocket of her jeans.</p><p>Lily took it and examined it. "Sorry, I do have to scan all IDs."</p><p>"I quite understand."</p><p>Lily nodded, and used a pistol grip scanner on Chise's ID card, then on a barcode on the book's spine. Even with that, she still pulled a card out of the back of the book.</p><p>"Please sign here."</p><p>Chise frowned. "But you have scanned it?"</p><p>Lily gave her an apologetic look. "I know, but the system's new ... policy is to get a signature too."</p><p>Chise sighed, but complied.</p><p>Lily then stamped that card with the date, and placed another card in the pocket in the back of the book. It showed a date two weeks in the future.</p><p>"Please be sure to return the book on time."</p><p>"I shall!"</p><p> </p><p>Chise's dorm room was narrow and not very large, like the other rooms in the building. Other than the four corner rooms, which were at least wider.</p><p>It was very obvious which side of the room belonged to Chise: On her desk beside a computer was a photograph of her wearing heavy dark robes, holding some sort of trophy. Above the folding bed hung a dark red wooden sword. The other side, while neat, hadn't much decoration. The only thing that stood out was a computer, a nice one at that, on the desk.</p><p>"So, you fence?" Beatrice asked.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Beatrice gestured at the photograph.</p><p>Chise grinned proudly, though her cheeks turned pink. "In school I was in Kendo club. Actually, I won last year's regional tournament. Before moving here for college."</p><p>"I see. That's quite impressive!"</p><p>"Thank you. Now I just wish Kendo were practiced here."</p><p>"Well, we do have a fencing club. It's not the same, but it might be something?"</p><p>"Perhaps. In any case, would you like some tea?"</p><p>"Oh, yes please!"</p><p>"I shall return shortly."</p><p>Chise took a black plastic pitcher off of a shelf and left the room, leaving the door open.</p><p>Beatrice glanced around the room, feeling just slightly awkward. She was looking up at the wooden sword when Chise returned. The black pitcher was full of water, and she placed it on a stand by her computer. With a flick of a switch on the stand, the water began to heat up. Chise then placed two bags of tea in ceramic mugs.</p><p>"So, is that a model katana?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Beatrice gestured at the wooden sword.</p><p>"No, that is a bokken. It is the same size and shape as a katana, but it is not a model. It is a useful weapon, even deadly in trained hands."</p><p>"Like yours?"</p><p>Chise's cheeks reddened. "Well ... perhaps. Please, do not mention that too widely. I don't think campus security would really approve."</p><p>Beatrice laughed. "Probably not."</p><p>The water boiler clicked off, and Chise poured hot water into the mugs.</p><p>"Please, sit."</p><p>On either side of the room was a sofa, that folded out into a bed. Beatrice gingerly sat down, and took a mug of tea with a quiet thanks.</p><p>Chise sat beside her, placing the book between them. "So I am curious. Are you a literature major?"</p><p>"Huh? No, not really. I mean, the book's for a lit class. I'm actually majoring in engineering."</p><p>"Oh? I am surprised."</p><p>"Why? I hope it isn't because I'm a girl."</p><p>"Of course not! It's just that you don't seem like the type that would be interested in math and engines and the like."</p><p>"Well," Beatrice said with just a touch of annoyance, "I will have you know that I find such things quite fascinating. I enjoy science, enjoy maths, enjoy applying such things to the real world in a practical way."</p><p>"I ... did not mean to offend."</p><p>Beatrice signed. "I suppose I'm not offended. Not really. Just, it's really hard getting anyone to take me seriously. You know, I'm getting top grades in my maths class, and yet there are other students that treat me like I'm doing badly!"</p><p>"Male students?"</p><p>"Not just."</p><p>"Annoying."</p><p>"Very. What're you majoring in?"</p><p>"The most popular major for first-years: Undecided."</p><p>Beatrice giggled. "Really?"</p><p>"I joke," Chise said with a grin, "but it is technically true. I am either going to major in sociology or history. People fascinate me. How they act and interact. At least, in groups. I'm not really interested in psychology."</p><p>"Huh. Maybe major in one, minor in the other?"</p><p>"That's my plan, yes. Just not sure which way around yet."</p><p>There was a quiet pause, where Beatrice sipped her tea. Chise opened a cupboard and brought out a box of snacks.</p><p>"Help yourself."</p><p>Beatrice tentatively grabbed a cracker from the box. The writing was in Japanese, and the scent of the cracker didn't really tell her what it was. She took a nibble of a corner.</p><p>"Oh. That's actually quite good. What is it?"</p><p>Chise grinned. "Perhaps you should have asked first? They're shrimp-rice crackers."</p><p>Beatrice made appreciative sounds as she munched.</p><p>They spent a few more minutes having snacks and drinking tea. Then, at last, Chise sighed and glanced at the book.</p><p>"We should study."</p><p>"Oh," Beatrice said. "I suppose we ought."</p><p>Without much enthusiasm, Chise opened the book, and scooted closer to Beatrice.</p><p>Beatrice's cheeks heated again as Chise's thigh brushed against her own. She made every effort to focus on the book, and not at just how close Chise was sitting.</p><p>Despite this distraction, Beatrice found that she was reading the text much faster than Chise. She had to wait nearly a minute for her to finish one particularly dense page.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Chise cleared her throat. "It is a very difficult book."</p><p>"Do you understand English well?"</p><p>Chise frowned. "Very well, or I would not have come to an American college."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Chise sighed. "I am not upset. No, this is just a very difficult book."</p><p>"Well, it's nearly a hundred years old."</p><p>"I feel as though the writer chose words not because they were the best, but because they looked impressive on the page."</p><p>Beatrice giggled. "Yeah, it does seem that way."</p><p>"Perhaps we ought to take a break?"</p><p>"Sure," Beatrice replied. Even though they hadn't been at it very long at all.</p><p>Chise placed the book to one side. She poured tea, and brought down more snacks for them to eat.</p><p>Again, they ate and drank in silence.</p><p>"You know," Beatrice eventually said, "we'll need to plan times when we can get together. To study, I mean."</p><p>"Yes. We should compare our class schedules."</p><p>"Mm. And maybe study in the library next time?"</p><p>Chise grinned. "Yes. That would force us to be quiet and attentive."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"So," Chise said in a brighter tone, "have you eaten lunch?"</p><p>"Oh, well no. Not yet. Isn't it a bit early?"</p><p>Chise glanced up at the clock on her desk. "It is half past eleven."</p><p>"That late already? Huh."</p><p>"Well, shall we?"</p><p>"Oh. I mean, okay."</p><p>"You have afternoon classes, then?" Chise asked, as she pulled up to her feet.</p><p>"Yes. At one and two."</p><p>"Then you will be free by three? I shall as well."</p><p>"Oh! Then we can get together then."</p><p>"And study until dinner," Chise said with a smile.</p><p>"That sounds like a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>